Once An Agent
by Molly108
Summary: 'A MOMENT AT LARGE' SEQUEL! I just couldn't handle how she ended it! SO HERE IT IS! Rated for violence
1. The Missing Pieces

**HEY! It's Molly108! I really loved 'A Moment At Large' and I was really happy with how it ended but I just needed more. So, I decided to write the sequel! I really hope it's as good as Adrian's original... but I don't think it will be for some reason. Ok, here I go...**

**_Chapter 1_ The Missing Pieces_**

_Grace was long gone. Skipper could see her bloody tracks in the snow. He followed them, "Grace?" he spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn't jump out and attack him. The snow started to move, covering the tracks, "No. Wait. I-" the tracks were gone, but figures could be made out in the distance. Something was wrong, two voices were yelling at each other. One male. One female. _

_The male was telling the female that he wouldn't do something. _

_HQ slowly began materializing around the solitary penguin. _

_Kowalski's lab door was open. The intellect was facing his female counterpart. She was trying to calm him down. He was making points of irony and illogic. _

_Flora was on the verge of or already crying. _

_"Skipper!" _

_"Skippa!" _

_"_Skipper!"

He was pulled out of sleep and onto the floor.

"Sorry. You wouldn't wake up."

"So you dragged me out of bed?" the irritated captain grumbled.

"I apologized!" Kowalski snapped in return.

"Tell that to my bruised ribs!" Skipper muttered.

"Boys!" Amber shouted, "That's enough."

"You are fighting like children." Scout picked her head up.

"Scout's right." Flora added "We all just need to calm down, take a breather, and-"

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Marlene dropped through the hatch, frantically trying to get their attention. "The zoo is replacing Grace!"

"What?" Amber and Skipper were both shocked. Less than 3 weeks had passed and the zoo had already announced that it was replacing it's resident wolf.

"I hate to say it, but it's true. I just saw them unloading a crate and the habitat has been changed." Dave dropped through also.

"I can't believe this." Private whimpered.

"The zoo cannot afford to keep an enclosure empty for too long. Even though Grace was only here for 3 days and over half of that she spent passed out somewhere. By that I mean in Alexander's floor." Scout walked across the room to stand by Skipper.

"But still. They could have at least given us a while to recover." Sara sighed.

"Hey, did you hear?" Maurice said as the lemurs entered, "The zoo is getting a black panther."

"Just what we need." Amber sulked off, "More wildcats."

"I heard she's a secret agent." Maurice continued,

"She is being Califromia." Julian grinned.

"You mean she is FROM California?" Flora questioned.

"Stop being the thief of my lighting." Julian shouted, stomping his feet.

"Stealing my thunder." Kowalski corrected.

"FEET!" Mort jumped on the king's feet.

"No touching the feet!" Julian kicked Mort across the room.

Skipper and Amber ducked, Scout was nice enough to catch the mouse lemur and set him down.

"You just over stayed your welcome, Ringtail." Skipper jumped up and offered to help Amber up.

Rico giggled and began hopping from one foot to the other.

"No, Rico. It's Madison's turn." Amber glared at Skipper and helped herself up.

"Actually, I believe it is Alexander's turn." Scout sighed.

"Come to think of it-Where the heck is he? We told him 1600 hours did we not?" Skipper waited on a response, when none was presented, he sighed, "Find him."

The animals dispersed quickly.

"Where's everyone going?" Alexander asked when the animals left the penguin habitat.

"Where have you been?" skipper started. "We were supposed to meet here 30 minutes ago."

"I was uh- someplace."

"Might as well just spill it." Amber grumbled, "We have our ways of finding out."

"I don't think I should tell. It's not exactly safe." Alexander met Skipper's questioning glare.

"All the more reason to know." Skipper answered.

"Have you ever read The Jungle Book?" Scout chimed in, "Rudyard Kipling, first published in the United States in 1951, I believe."

"Scout where is this going?" Dave half glared at the wolf dog.

"Anyways," Scout returned Dave's glare, "Even after the pack casts Mowgli out, he returns to kill Shere Khan for them. Why is that?"

The animals looked between each other, confused.

Skipper shook his head, "Wolves," he said under his breath, "I'll let it go this one time, Alexander. But- Oh come on! Where'd he go now! Scout!"

The husky mix was gone as well.

"How in the name of Benjamin Franklin are we going to do recon with half the team gone?" Skipper yelled.

"It's just them, Skipper." Dave attempted to add some consolation.

"Still, this little rebellion won't go unpunished. 4 laps around the zoo."

"It doesn't make much sense to punish us for them running off." Dave countered.

"Did I ask for your opinion? No, now get going." Skipper demanded.

His shortness caused a collective grumble to rise from the crowd.

Amber backed her companion up, and the group slowly dispersed.

"You need to hold a zoo wide meeting. Tell them all what happened. To her." Marlene spoke quietly, as if unsure of her words.

"I know. I just-" Skipper shook his head.

"Keep waiting on her to come home?" Amber added.

"We all do." Marlene slipped away.

**_ ACIS Prison_**

"Grace?" Manfredi said into the dark room.

Several other felons started shouting insults back, the penguin found the light and turned it on. Grace Rivera was sitting in the back corner of her cell. Her back was towards the hall, and her head was pressed against the wall.

Since she had survived about everything nature could throw at her. Pneumonia, her broken leg, having her stomach almost ripped out, yet she had still managed to get herself caught.

"Grace?" Mani was glad to be away so he could see her.

The wolf just barely acknowledged his presence.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Tell him I can't talk to him." Grace slid to the floor.

"He won't take no for an answer this time. He said that also."'

"Tell him to fuck off."

"Grace, I know you are mad but look at me."

Grace flicked her eyes in the direction of Mani.

"We need to go. See. Him."

Grace stood up slowly, Johnson had already stabbed her in the back, was Mani doing the same thing?

She followed him closely, the chain around her neck made her typical silence hard.

Mani lead Grace to a side room and shut the door.

"What-" A quick pain shot into her neck. As she fell, a familiar voice said calmly.

"I'm busting you out, princess."

**YAY! I'm so excited!**


	2. The Panther

**Think back to how the last chapter ended, then start reading!**

**_2weeks earlier_**

Skipper stared at the blank screen. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Are you still there?" Hawks authoritative voice came over the line.

"Yes. Repeat last message." Amber touched Skipper's right wing.

"Grace Rivera has been taken into ACIS custody. Awaiting sentence."

"And that sentence is?" Amber's voice quavered.

"Treason. Punishable by-"static cut in and Skipper punched the wall.

He didn't need to hear the rest to know how bad it was. Less then 24 hours apart, Grace had killed 2 federal agents and done about 300 dollars worth of damage to ACIS temp. HQ.

**_NOW_**

Skipper paced the floor. "What were you thinking?"

Scout folded her ears back and looked at Skipper. Even with her head lowered she still stood eye to eye with the penguin.

"You cannot cause distractions to allow for this type of rebellion!" Skipper continued to scold the husky. "And further more-"

"Alexander. Now I'm serious. I don't need this spreading around. And I swear that if you hurt-"

Manfredi followed Alexander into the HQ.

The monitor was losing his interest. "I don't think we have to worry about that. Now do we?"

"Alexander. Where have you been?" Skipper began calmly.

"Around. I'm a busy guy you know?"

"Well, because of your little stunt. I'm putting you two on operation: meet and greet. Go say hi to our new resident."

"New resident? Since when?" Alexander asked.

"Since this morning, if you had bee at briefing you would have known that the zoo is replacing." Skipper left the sentence unfinished.

"Hm." Alexander looked down.

"After you get done there. Report back to the souvenir shop for an announcement." Skipper called after them.

"Hello?" Scout whispered.

"Man up, Scout." Alexander walked past the husky, "Where is this crate?"

Scout broke into a trot to catch up to Alexander. "Most likely between the den and pool."

"Ease up, Scout. You're an assassin. You can handle anything that jumps us."

"That is what you told Grace. Is it not?" Scout kept her voice low. "The last thing she consciously heard you say."

"Yeah. Let's not talk about it ok? There's a lot of memories attached to that old bitch."

"We all miss her. Do not think that it is your fault, because it is not."

Alexander prepared to answer but a low growl interrupted him.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Scout whispered.

A black wall suddenly lunged towards Alexander. Reacting on assassins reflexes, Scout tumbled into Alexander, dragging him out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Alexander smacked Scout on the nose.

The black panther was smaller then Scout, but easily twice as long and sleek.

Scout backed away slowly. Alexander noticed something right away. The cat's green eyes were glazed over.

"She's blind." he stated.

The cat pounced on the monitor, flashing her bright white teeth.

A well-placed roundhouse kick deliver by Scout to the cat's rib cage forced it back.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" a small brown bird landed between the fight, "Let's settle this like sexually mature specimens."

Scout and Alexander exchanged a quizzical look.

"Ok." they both said.

"We were just sent over here to welcome you to the zoo." Scout added.

"Well, thank you, but we won't be staying." the panther growled.

"Kenadie. We can't go back out there. He will find you. We're safe here." the small bird said.

"Kenadie. That's a pretty name." Scout attempted at conversation again.

"My name's Kyro. And you are?" he winked at Scout.

"I am Scout, and my sadistic companion is Alexander."

Alexander rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling to himself.

"What a charming male." Kenadie looked away.

"Kenadie. If you do not mind me asking. What zoo did you came from?" Scout flicked her ears.

"I've been everywhere. St. Louis, Bronx, and California. Just in the past year."

"Really?" Scout's heart leapt.

"Yes. Now what was Alexander saying about a meeting?"

"Oh. We have meetings from time to time to discuss things happening around the zoo or when there is important news. Do you want to come along?"

Kyro nodded. "I think I'd like to go. You in, Ken?"

"I supposed. Don't expect me to be thrilled about it though."

Scout slipped into the meeting in the middle of Julien's party Saturday campaign.

"He thinks we need to mandate parties held on Saturdays." she whispered to Kyro and Kenadie.

"Now that that's over. The penguins have an announcement they'd like to make." Mason motioned to the flightless birds.

"Friends of yours?" Kenadie whispered. "They sent you to say hi didn't they?"

"How did you know?"

"I smelled penguin on you."

Scout sniffed her shoulder. She didn't smell anything.

"As many of you have noticed. We are missing someone from our team." Skipper began.

The crowd collectively started muttering the rumors they had heard.

"Anyways. I think it's about time to let you all in on the truth."

Scout spotted Alexander in the corner beside the door, looking like he wanted to run off.

"Grace killed 2 federal agents and ran away."

The crowd gasped and began whispering again.

"ACIS-the agency she worked for- caught her 2 weeks ago. And she was sentenced last week."

Maurice was the first to speak up, "And what exactly is her punishment?"

Skipper began to panic. Alexander jumped to the table top.

"Grace's crime was treason. She was sentenced to death."

"Was?" Dave tilted his head, "What do you mean was?"

"She is set to be executed tomorrow evening. We had all Better start using past tense. Anyone that was with Grace when she killed those agents is being called an accessory to murder, and being tried as such." The room turned to Scout. "Luckily, only a few of us were there when-"

"Who?" the next question came from Bert, the elephant.

"Alexander. Dave. Amber. Hawk. And myself." Skipper was suddenly braver.

The room looked at each of the animals listed off.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Rocco glared at the penguin.

"I couldn't it all happened so fast-"

"I'm sure it did." Mason looked away.

Before Scout could stop her, Kenadie was standing on the table next to the penguins. She growled.

"If I'm understanding correctly. Grace wouldn't want you to fight. Am I right?" the panther said.

The animals looked between themselves.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but the cat's right. Grace would kill you all for even thinking it was Skipper's fault." Amber snapped, "And I'm just as torn up as the next guy, but we can't let this get us down. Flora, Kowalski. What are the chances of Grace escaping death penalty?"

Flora yelped and dove off the table when everyone looked at her.

"Slim to none. But Skipper has a plan. Don't you?" Kowalski said hopefully.

Skipper shook his head and walked away slowly.

The zoo animals immediately started talking again.

Marlene watched Skipper leave and wanted to race after him, one look from Amber demanded that the otter stay put.

**_GRACE_**

Grace slowly woke up from her daze. At first, everything was unclear and bright. Until she saw the full moon casting long shadows through an opening. A window.

She pushed herself up and crossed the room. The window was about 30 feet off the ground. A straight drop to the island below. Whoever had out her here was taking precautions to keep her there.

She circled the room. It was about 8 feet by 5 feet, with the one window and a door in the floor.

As she came back to the blankets on the floor, she recognized them. They were from her habitat at the zoo. Easing herself to the floor. The wolf noticed a price of paper sticking out from the edge of the bed.

In Alexander's half cursive writing was scrawled a quick message. 'Princess, you need to rebuild you strength if you expect to clear your name. Work on your hunting skills and build some muscle. You have lost some serious weight. And remember: to be found means death to us all. Enjoy the sunrise. -Alexander'

Grace swore and studied the window. She put her head on her paws and waited for the sky to start turning periwinkle. A few minutes later she heard a faint sound. An almost scratching sound. Her nose twitched as she tried to sort out scents. A small rabbit scurried across a deer path below the window. Grace felt her stomach growl.

**_ZOO_**

"So, you're the new resident correct?" Kowalski asked Kenadie.

The panther nodded. "That's right. I'm Kenadie and this is Kyro."

The small bird was perched on Kenadie's back.

"So, if you don't mind asking. Miss Kenadie how did you lose your eyesight?" Sara inquired.

Kenadie sighed, "Well, I guess that I was being arrogant and took a flamethrower to the head."

Madison chuckled, invoking a glare from Amber.

"When I came to. I could only see shadows and after I was taken to the hospital, I lost sight completely. And that lead to a distrust for doctors." Kenadie finished.

"Speaking of doctors. Has anyone seen our medic?" Kowalski looked around.

"I saw him at the meeting and haven't seen him since." Dave added.

"Just leave him be. He took Grace's betrayal hard, and this probably is not helping his emotional status." Scout walked through the middle of the conversation.

"What do you know?" Kenadie asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Scout grumbled.

"Stop lying, mutt."

Scout's ears flicked to catch the words. "I am not lying. You are obviously not on your game."

"Im blind. Not stupid. Now what are you hiding?"

Scout whirled around and snarled at the panther. "Scout. Let's go." Dave brushed against the husky.

The dog backed away slowly.

"Coward." Kenadie whispered, "Keep letting others fight for you."

Scout stopped and turned around to look at Amber. "Grace would not have stood for this. But she would not have attacked a blind enemy."

"I resent that." Kenadie grumbled.

Everything in Scout suddenly tensed up and she growled low. Her trademark jade green eyes drilling a hole in the panthers unseeing ones.

"Scout. Please. Just go home." Dave grabbed hold of Scout's collar. The husky allowed the otter to lead her off.

"Kenadie. Please calm down." Kyro pleaded.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Strutting around like she's queen of the world."

"That would be Scout Coal. Agent Akela Coal's sister." Kowalski filled in.

"Wait. Isn't that the ACIS agent that was killed?"

"Yeah. You're on track." Flora sighed.

"Wait. Is your Grace, Agent Grace Rivera by any chance?" Kyro piped up.

"Yeah. Why?" Amber was suddenly cautious.

"Kena. We need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sara asked.

Kena sighed. "We recieved notice today that Agent Rivera-"

"Grace." Private corrected.

"That Grace escaped from jail today. Agent Lamardi is a mess." Kyro finished.

"You said Agent Lamardi. Isn't he in charge?" Flora looked to Kowalski for conformation. He nodded.

"Not a chance in the world." Kenadie laughed.

"Then who's running ACIS?" Skipper appeared suddenly.

Kenadie and Kyro exchanged a look and both replied with question in their voices, "Sarge."

**Duhm duhm duhm Duuuhhhm! EIIII! My first cliffhanger! I 3 California! It's so warm!**


	3. Box in the Sky

**Sorry it's taken so long, I was really busy/:**

Kenadie and Kyro shared a glance then said in the same questionable tone, "Sarge."

Skipper's mind raced. Sarge was dead. Grace had killed him. He had seen it with his own eyes. Grace's teeth buried in Sarge's neck. The brown wolf covered in the blood of her commanding officer. Was it all pretend?

_'No.' he told himself. 'Sarge is dead. So is Emilia. And Akela.'_ Skipper looked around to see if Scout had heard this. Not seeing the husky or Dave, he proceeded with caution.

"Sarge is dead. Grace killed him." Skipper said slowly.

"No. Grace killed Akela and Emilia." Kenadie shook her head.

"I-"

Kowalski cut Skipper off. "May I ask where you got this information?"

"Officer Johnson." Kyro flicked his wings.

"Skipper. Maybe you should go lie down." Flora suggested.

Skipper shook his head. "No. It's a lie. Johnson was there. He- he saw- its-"

**_Grace_**

The wolf backed up and launched herself at the wall. Her back pass made contact with the wall and she almost landed on her feet. But dropped her shoulder and rolled to the floor.

Pushing herself up, she shook the dust from her fur and began to pace the floor. There was nothing to do. The rabbit ran past the window again. Grace's stomach growled louder. She knew she wasn't strong enough to catch it and that was probably Alexander's plan.

Without putting much thought into it, Grace slammed against the window. The glass shattered to the ground. The wolf stumbled back, surprised by her sudden strength. Fueled by her newfound determination, the light brown wolf pulled herself onto the window ledge and looked out.

**_Alexander _**

The monitor lizard sighed. So, Grace wasn't doing as well in solitary confinement as he had thought she would, but that wouldn't stop him. He climbed the ladder slowly and pushed the door open.

"Hey princess. Thought you looked lonely."

"Alexander!" Grace couldn't hide her excitement at seeing a familiar face."Good now we can get out of here and go see-"

"You can't go anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Grace's blue eyes met Alexander's brown ones.

He looked aside."Well, you have to stay here."

"For how long?" her voice caught.

"Just a little while."

Grace stepped in front of him, "How long, Alexander?" She was shivering, like she was cold.

"Just a few months. Until I can think of a plan to get you out of the country. Or the world."

"Why did you bother saving me then!" Grace yelped.

"Because it was killing Skipper to know that you had been caught. Do you realize how serious treason is? They could kill you!"

"And you think I'm safer here? All I can do is stand here and watch that damn rabbit all day. Do you know how much that sucks? All I do is lay over here, more over there. Come back over here. I haven't even been here a full day and I already want to jump out the window and run into the ocean!"

"Grace! Calm down. It's not so bad."

"I'd rather watch the humans." Grace laid down, her head between her paws.

"Grace, I wish I could say I'm sorry. But I can't because-" Alexander looked at her.

"You aren't?" Grace barely picked her head up off the floor.

"Yeah that's it. I'm not sorry I trapped you up here." he sat down beside her.

Grace ignored him, so he stood up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

Grace raised herself to a half sitting position. "Don't leave."

Alexander paused, "Excuse me?"

"Please? At least until I fall asleep. I keep waking up in the night." Grace's blue eyes stood out in the dimming light.

"Alright. Just until you fall asleep. Skipper will be beyond mad if I don't go back."

"How is he? I miss him. A lot." Grace lowered herself slowly to the floor.

"He's Skipper. After the news he started pushing the team harder."

Grace laughed, "I wonder what was going through his mind. It must have been difficult to comprehend."

"Yeah. I think once it set in that you weren't coming home, he started trying to make his team better so that it was easier on them. He was really dying inside though." he crossed over to Grace and leaned against her. "But I guess that's just the thing. Everyone deals with tragedy differently. Some turn to alcohol or drugs, some force themselves into training."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Grace sighed, "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you respond?"

"Well, I knew that you would be put to death and I could see you holding your head up high the whole way. But I needed to get you out at the same time."

"Hmm." Grace put her head back down on her paws and looked at the glass shattered on the floor.

Alexander picked a piece up and scratched at the palm of his hand with it. "I guess, in all reality I wouldn't want to know."

"Know what?"

"If I was dying. I think its more of a curse then anything."

Grace thought about it for a second and then nodded, "I want to know how, but not when. But I think I'm quickly running out of lives."

They both chuckled.

"Did I die? When the reptilian wolf-"

"Physically, yeah. Twice that I know of. Maybe one more once you were in surgery."

"I wish I hadn't followed Sarge onto the roof."

"Things would be different." Alexander half smiled.

"We'd be having a meeting in the souvenir shop. Listening to Julien rant about Party Saturday. And about now is when Skipper would send Rico to shut Julien up."

"You are absolutely right. And Amber would-"

"Probably be complaining about my attitude, or hair, or fighting skills. "

"That does seem to be her favorite topic. Kowalski and Flora, talking about some new scientific breakthrough that has a 97% chance of not working at all. And a 99% chance of blowing up in everyone's face."

Grace laughed. "I really want to turn those two loose in the ACIS lab. Can you imagine?"

"Well, we would certainly never hear from them again." Alexander laughed at Grace's expression as she thought about never hearing from Kowalski again.

A train horn sounded in the distance, Grace pricked her ears up, then stretched out and slipped off to the time the 10 o'clock train went by, both Grace and Alexander were sound asleep.

Skipper on the other hand was anything but sleeping.

"Skipper. Just go to sleep." Amber grumbled. "There isn't anything you can do."

"Grace is going to die. And it is all Johnson's fault."

"Maybe Kenadie is wrong."

"She isn't. Johnson betrayed Grace."

"He betrayed us all." Flora answered. Both lead penguins spun around to face her.

"What are you doing up?"Amber snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing, but it's for the same reason so it's not worth it." Flora said matter of factly.

"Well, ok then." Skipper sighed.

The room fell quiet, until a low beeping began.

"What is that?" Amber asked.

"It sounds like the scanner." Flora waddled over to the lab and pressed a button on a machine.

Hawk's authoritative voice came over the line, "Grace Rivera has escaped max security jail. She is expected to be armed and dangerous."

"Repeat." The penguins said together.

"Grace Rivera has escaped max security jail. She is expected to be armed and dangerous."

**Another Cliff Hanger! I'm on a roll!**


	4. A New Threat

**Second update today!**

**_Chapter 4: A New Threat_**

Grace slowly forced herself awake. Alexander was curled up against her side, sound asleep. The wolf smirked, stood up and crossed the room to the door. Once outside she took off at a trot towards the shore.

"Ok, I can totally do this. It's just a little water." she paced up and down the beach.

"And where do you think you are going?" a voice said behind her. Grace turned around expecting to see Alexander standing there. Instead, she met a set of blue eyes.

"Hello, Grace. You seem surprised to see me." the reptilian wolf trotted into full view. "I thought I should make this more of a sport, and tell you that I am going to the Central Park Zoo to enact the revenge of my creator."

Grace backed up further away from the monster, the water rushing in past her.

"What's the matter Grace? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled.

Grace lowered her head and growled.

"Isn't someone a bit testy this evening? Tide's coming in, better be careful." The reptilian wolf smirked and kept chuckling.

Grace jumped forward, attempting to tackle the hybrid monster. He simply shoved her back in the water."You have 3 days."

Her head went under and the next thing she knew, Alexander was dragging her on the beach.

"What were you thinking you crazy-"

"The- It- He- I-"

"Have you always stuttered like that?"

Grace shook the water from her fur and stood up, "It was the reptilian wolf. He was here. He said that he was going to attack the zoo."

"Right, I'm sure he did. Come on, it was just a bad dream. You just need to calm down."

"What- no. Alexander I'm serious. He was here, he's going to attack the zoo. We have to warn them."

Alexander tilted his head and looked at Grace confused. "Did you hit your head?"

"No! Come on!" the wolf ran down the beach, only to make a complete lap of her island, she kept running.

Alexander sighed and stepped in front of her. The wolf tripped and slid in the sand.

"Are you done? This is just stupid Grace! ACIS couldn't find the reptilian wolf. or Blowhole. Why in the name of salt would they hang around New York?"

"No, I am not done. The reptilian wolf was here. Just believe me."

Alexander looked at the scars behind Grace's ribs, two matching circle scars that his plan had caused. The plan that almost killed her. He sighed. "Then where did it go?" Alexander shook his head.

"I don't know. He pushed me in the water and was gone."

"Right. I'm sure."

Grace sighed and looked at the ground, "Would Akela lie about something this big?" Something caught her attention. Written in the sand a few yards away '3 DAYS'.

"Grace? What are you- 3 days? Till what? The zombie apocalypse?"

"The reptilian wolf put it there!" Grace said desperately. She realized how crazy she actually sounded.

"The reptilian wolf?"

"Yes."

"You have completely lost your mind." Alexander sighed.

"Maybe."

"It wasn't a question." the monitor turned and started walking further down the beach. "Come on princess."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? We have to beat your genetically enhanced monster to the zoo."

"You believe me?" she said excitedly.

"No, I'm doing this for the old Grace. The disgruntled unladylike Grace."

The wolf wagged her tail and trotted after him.

**_Skipper_**

A certain lead penguin was snapped out of his nightmare by a certain calico husky.

"Skipper, sir. If I may, I suggest going to see Marlene. She cannot sleep either and could use the company."

"Scout? What's with the formalities? Usually from you its- pleas go visit Marlene before I have to force you and I am not in the mood." Skipper slid off his bunk and looked back at the sleeping team. Well, the sleeping Rico.

The light to Kowalski's lab was on, proving he hadn't been capable of sleep. Private was no where to be seen.

"Private is not feeling well, I-"

"Took him to Alexander? Good move, pup."

"Actually, I took him to the vet. Alexander is not here."

Skipper chuckled a bit, "That's funny, I thought you said Alexander isn't here."

Scout raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "I did... Sir."

"Where is he then?"

Scout shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? It is not my day to play medic-sitter." The husky paced away.

"Scout. Wait." skipper sighed, "Did you hear the broadcast this evening." it was more of a statement then a question.

"Who all knows?" the dog looked over her shoulder.

"Just me, Amber, Flora."

"Let us keep it that way. It is best that the others assume the avoid causing further trouble for them."

"Kowalski might want to go after her."

"And that would lead to us getting caught up in the cyclone known as-"

"ACIS." both responded at one time.

Scout took to the ice flow, Skipper followed. By the time he was up, the dog was on the path, half hidden by fog and pale sunlight. "And Skipper?"

The penguin just looked at the dog and, for the first time, he didn't see Scout, Akela's popular, attractive younger sister. He saw Scout, Sarge's lonely, confused assassin.

"Take a sleep aid. They help with the after shock." the calico disappeared like she always did. Swift and silent.

"She would know." he muttered to himself, reentering HQ.

The lead penguin paced the floor before opening Kowalski's lab door. His lieutenant had fallen asleep at the table, a half finished ray gun in front of him.

Skipper waddled over to the scientist, prepared to wake him, when a piece of paper caught his attention. He moved a folder aside to see the picture.

It was an older picture, but Skipper could remember when it was taken. Grace, covered in a light dusting of snow, wearing painfully fake antlers on her head, pulling a sled to the residents of the park. Akela stood next to her, thrilled just to be around Grace in such a romantic way.

"She looks happy." Amber whispered.

"Yeah, she really does. Hard to think this was a few years ago huh?" Skipper answered.

"Is that Akela? I guess I never really looked at him."

"Yeah, I wonder why Kowalski kept this. He and Akela never got along."

"That's probably because Akela's charming, strong and not that hard to look at. Just from a girl's perspective. Kowalski's just... Kowalski."

"In the end that didn't matter, he wasn't quite fast enough."

"I admit I didn't know her like you did, so I have no room to talk, but I think Grace will be just fine on her own." Amber patted Skipper's shoulder comfortingly.

The lab fell silent, except for Kowalski's snoring.

"I think Alexander may be involved." they both said quietly.

"Really?" Amber snickered.

"He goes M.I.A and then Grace escapes from jail?" Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"That's to much to be a coincidence."

"Good. We are on the same page." Skipper nodded and looked back at the picture.

More of Kowalski's snoring. Amber started to leave.

Skipper suddenly put the peices together. "If you think Grace will be ok, then why aren't you sleeping?"

Amber sighed and paused at the door. Without looking back, she spoke quietly. "Because, I know she won't."


	5. New Management

"Riley!" Hawk demanded, "take a note: the central park zoo is now under new management."

Skipper and Amber greeted Hawk with matching scowls and folded flippers.

"You don't look pleased to see your old chum." Hawk smiled at Skipper, "Well, you should have nothing to worry about, as long as you aren't harboring criminals."

Skipper instantly thought of the missing Alexander. 'Maybe Hawk caught him and now he's come to reprimand us for losing him.' he thought, 'no, it has to be Grace.'

"Skipper, Amber. I assume your teams are performing duties?"

"Yes,"Amber snapped, "Flora, Madison and Sara are on recon."

Skipper was still lost in thought.

"Ahem, Skipper?" Hawk said pointedly. "Where Is your team?"

"Rico is getting ringtail out of a tree, the lemurs partied to hard last night."

"And Kowalski and Private?"

"Kowalski's in the lab and Private is at the vets office. He has a cold."

"What about your medic? Where is he this fine morning?"

Hawk circled the penguins, like he was trying to decide which of them to pick off first.

"Sleeping probably. He had a late night." Amber cut in flawlessly.

"You seem to know, don't you Amber?"

Hawk's secretary, Riley scribbled something down. Riley, a sparrow not much smaller then Kyro, caught Skipper's eye and looked quickly away, blushing.

Kenadie slowly padded up behind them. "Commander Hawk. I thought I heard your voice."

"Kenadie. How are you today? Are you enjoying New York?"

"I'm blind. Not a first grader." Kenadie sat down and looked at the floor.

Kyro flew up and landed on the ground. "Riley. Commander Hawk." There was something about the small bird that was strangely charismatic. Riley blushed more and looked further away. She adjusted her glasses and kept scribbling away.

"Skipper, I request a meeting tonight. Your whole team present as well as the entire zoo." Hawk stated.

"And we request to speak to Agent Johnson." Kenadie stood up, "It would seem as there has been some misunderstanding."

"Agent Johnson will be attending."

"What about Manfredi?" Skipper asked.

Riley's eyes grew bigger and she looked at Skipper and shook her head quickly.

"He will not be attending."

"Why not?" Amber asked

"He- would prefer I not say."

"Calm down Hawkie." a slow voice said.

Johnson waddled up beside Hawk, smoothing his dark gray feathers. "I don't think Manfredi would mind you telling them he is drunk as a skunk."

"So, meeting."Hawk demanded. "Tonight at dark. Kyro, Riley, spread the word."

Kyro paused, then took off.

"Skipper?"

Both lead penguins turned around in time to see Alexander walk around the corner.

"There is something we need to talk about. In privacy." Skipper demanded.

Hawk growled, "And if I choose to sit in?"

"Hawk. Long time no see. Or hear from. Or anything for that matter. How are you?" Alexander glared at the wolf.

"Don't go there Alexander. I allowed your freedom to go unnoticed. And you are abusing the priviledge."

"No, I am making up for Grace's confinement by taking advantage of mine." Alexander met Hawk's gaze. "But you wouldn't understand."

Hawk pinned Alexander to the wall, "Watch yourself. I would hate to see you transferred into ACIS custody."

"I would see Grace. Oh wait, you killed her didn't you? Would she not comply?"

Hawk snapped his teeth shut near Alexander. Kenadie twisted her way between them and hissed slightly.

Hawk backed away, "Enjoy your last night of freedom. All of you." the wolf swept away quickly as Alice became visible.

"Skipper-"

"Get back to your exhibit, soldier." Skipper was very assertive. "And damn it Kenadie, make sure he stays there this time!"

Alexander nodded and started away, the blind panther trailing behind him.

Skipper and Amber spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to tell their teams that they were all most likely going to jail. Because the boys had

let Alexander out to save Rico, and the girls had been aware that Alexander was out illegally and hadn't reported to anyone.

Alexander lead Kenadie to his habitat,"Well, this is it. Not much to look at but you don't have to worry about that."

Kenadie chuckled, "You aren't really shy are you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm just good with others feelings. Not yours though, because-"

"I feel nothing?" Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Ja. That's pretty much it."

Alexander flashed a quick glance at Kenadie's eyes. He could tell more about her injuries then Scout could. The fur on her head didn't have any spots and was less shiny then the rest of her. Her eyes were probably once really striking, not anymore though.

"You speak Russian?"

"Yeah, it's one of the languages I chose to learn. Along with French, Italian, Dutch, and Portuguese."

"What no Spanish?" Alexander asked sarcastically.

"Hola, me llamo, Kenadie Crane. No hablo espanol."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, let's get you down stairs so the humans don't see you."

"Sounds great." Kenadie followed Alexander down to his hidden home.

Grace trotted around the corner, spotted Kenadie, her ACIS badge on a leather collar, and stopped in her tracks.

"Now whose full of surprises?" Kenadie smiled.

"Alexander, why is-" Grace whimpered.

"Don't worry, Agent Rivera. Your secret is safe with me."

"That's illegal." Grace said quietly.

Kenadie growled.

"Well, I will leave you two to get aquatinted and just get back upstairs." Alexander backed slowly away.

"What is the matter with you?" Kenadie growled. "To afraid to look at me?"

Alexander quickly hurried away, "Do not trash my house!" he warned.

"Yeah yeah." both girls answered at once.

"First, one girl passes out in my floor, now I have two girls hidden. Could this get any more weird?" Alexander muttered.

**_Later_**

Alexander took a deep breath and looked at Skipper, large and in charge, Amber on one side and Marlene on the other. Marlene- how would she handle it? The otter had already mourned the loss of the first non-annoying female friend she had in New York. And now-

Alexander forced the thought aside and climbed up on the window and surveyed the area.

Hawk stood in the front corner of the store, against the barrels that held a plush toy version of polar bears.

Kyro and Kenadie were positioned next to the table, the panther laying down.

Scout was standing by the door, she looked like she had been somewhere important. She also looked incredibly mad at Hawk.

Dave was yelling at Julien and mentioning Flora, who was no where to be seen. Kowalski was also missing.

"Alexander. Come here." Hawk demanded. "Now."

"What's wrong now, Boss?" Alexander said sarcastically.

"Join the meeting." the big brown wolf growled. "Are you hiding Grace?"

The room got quiet.

"Why on Earth would Alexander hide Grace?" Marlene asked, "They don't get along. At all."

_Oh Marlene, at least you can count on her to be naive._

"Exactly what I want to know, how well did you two get along?" Hawk's tone was challenging, and hinting.

"Are you trying to say what I think you are?" Amber sounded shocked.

"I want to hear it from Alexander." Hawk nodded. "Go ahead, tell them all your plan."

"What plan?" Alexander asked.

Hawk chuckled, "What plan? Your plan to take Grace, run to Australia and escape. Both of you."

Alexander glared at him, "Don't you have better things to do? Like take sleeping children from their beds?" he turned to leave and ran straight into Bada and Babe.

"Boys, take Alexander here to the crate. You are going back to jail, and for your sake I hope I never catch you outside again." Hawk lowered his voice.

A quick flash of light brown and Alexander was looking up at Grace, short of breath. She stood perfectly still, sizing up her three opponents. "Touch him and I will slaughter you on the spot."

Several whispers spread through out the room. Noone looked at the wolf for more then a split second at a time. She relaxed, slightly.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me?" Grace looked around the room.

"Grace, we-"

Grace wheeled around to face Hawk, "We have a score to settle, but that's not why I'm here."

"And you think you could fight me?"

Grace spun around and tripped Hawk. The older wolf landed on his shoulder.

"I killed Sarge without trying. Imagine what I could do with trying." Grace's voice had lost all it's tone.

Hawk nodded slowly and stood up.

"Alexander are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." Grace hit the floor next to him.

"Yeah. Didn't realize you could hit that hard." _'Or that I was on the ground'._

"I am so sorry, I missed my mark."

"You had better tell them."

"Oh, right." Grace cleared her throat. "Everyone, there is a monster on its way to the zoo. We need to keep everyone safe so that-"

The room erupted in laughter.

Grace looked up at Skipper, the first time in weeks. He was scowling at her.

"Listen to her!" Scout leapt on the table. "Grace maybe unruly and dangerous, but she has always been there has she not?"

Silence.

"Well? Bert, when your feeder was broken, who fixed it?"

"Grace." the elephant replied.

"Exactly, see? Joey? Who pulled the spikes out of your foot when you kicked the porcupine? Grace. And let us not forget, Who saved Skipper's life a few months ago? Grace. Now you can sit back and laugh at her or you can listen to her."

Scout slowly flicked her tail.

"Grace did help a lot around the zoo." Rocco sighed.

The good things about Grace spread around the room, everyone wanting to share some little thing Grace did for them.

"There is a Wolf hybrid coming to the zoo, he is going after Skipper and Amber. We can stop him but we need everyone out of the zoo. Just for safety reasons."

"Grace?" Becky chimed in.

"What about-"

"-the bigger animals-"

"-you can't hide them in the zoo-"

"-and Marlene-"

The otter sisters took turns speaking.

"Can't leave the zoo." Skipper whispered.

Grace nodded, "I know. Most of the animals can be relocated, other zoo-agents are more then willing to aide in finding permanent homes for the residents."

"Permanent? Like forever?" Private asked.

"Yes, like forever. The reptilian wolf will take a lot of energy and time to fight. And there is very slim chance that the zoo will reopen."

The animals began talking at once. "I don't want to leave- I like it here- you can't make us leave- who do you think you are- I'm not going anywhere- Grace is just lying again-"

"I understand, but I need to keep everyone safe!- Skipper!" Grace pleaded.

"Don't believe her, she is crazy, Hawk get her of of here!" Skipper yelled.

"Skipper! Don't- Alexander?"

The monitor gave no response, Grace felt anger burn a hole in her chest.

Bada and Babe moved in on either side of Grace.

"No- wait- you have to believe me! You are all in danger!"

"Get her out of here now!" Hawk demanded.

Grace fought against her captors.

"Grace stop fighting!"Alexander yelled.

Outside, Grace could see the red sky, then the wall, as she collided with the ground, she twisted quickly away from Bada, only to see the reptilian wolf standing by the door.

"You look pleased to see me, mother."

Grace scrambled back a few steps, her shoulder burning with pain.

Hawk was next out the door, the reptilian wolf easily kicked the wolf into the wall, where he fell and stayed down.

Amber was out the window next.

"Amber look out!" Grace yelped.

The silver penguin just dodged the wolfs teeth.

It seemed like everyone now was outside, Amber took command-


	6. Give Me A Sign

"Grace, Alexander." Amber began, "Take the left flank. Swing wide and cut in."

Grace nodded and tore off at a sprint. Alexander close beside her.

Grace tried to put more distance between them, she was still to mad to speak to him.

The reptilian wolf growled or hissed and snapped at Amber. Kenadie hissed back and twitched her ear.

Grace noticed Alexander had a board from somewhere. She didn't care where.

"Grace. Please stop being mad!" Alexander said after the wolf snapped a lobster in half with a quick jerk of her head.

"Scared it's you next?" she growled.

Alexander took out two more lobsters with a quick swing of the board.

Grace sunk her teeth into one lobster's tail and swung him around before letting go and watching him smash into the wall.

The reptilian wolf flipped Grace onto her back and stood over her. She shrunk away from him as he growled, his teeth closer to her neck.

Grace somehow managed to hit the reptilian wolf in the stomach and cause him to stumble back. She struggled to catch her breath.

Alexander was next to her in a second. "Let's go! Get out of here!"

The reptilian wolf caught up to them.

The next few seconds passed slowly for Grace, as Alexander pushed Grace aside and allowed the reptilian wolf to tackle him to the ground.

_Dead Star shine, and light up the sky. I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in..._

Amber heard Grace scream Alexander's name. she looked over to see the reptilian wolf standing over the lizard.

_Days go by, Give me a sign. Come back to the end, Shepard of the damned._

Scout and Dave slammed into Grace, trying to hold her back. The brown wolf desperately trying to help.

_I can feel you falling away, No longer the lost, no longer the same,_

"No!" Grace pushed against Scout, "Alexander! No!"

_I can see you starting to break, I will keep you alive, if you show me the way..._

"Grace! Please! Calm down!" Dave instructed.

_Forever, and ever, the scars will remain, I'm falling apart. _

"Alexander!" Grace . "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill for this!" she threw Dave to the floor, jumped over Scout and ran forward.

_Leave me here, forever in the dark..._

"Grace, no!" Kenadie started running after the wolf and quickly tripped her.

_Daylight dies, blackout the sky._

The wolf just laid on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. A needle was pressed into her foreleg and the wolf fell instantly asleep.

_Is anyone there? Does anybody care?_

**_Later_**

Kowalski watched Grace through the the viewing window. She was still not moving. He knew her eyes were open, but she wasn't responding to anything.

_Take this life, empited inside, I'm already dead, _

"Let's try a light test." one of the doctors said. "Just to see."

_ I'll rise to fall again,_

A faint red light began glowing in the corner of the room. Still no answer.

_I can feel you falling away, No longer the lost no longer the same..._

"Let me talk to her." Hawk sighed. "She needs to talk to someone." the wolf left the room and appeared moments later at the wolf's bedside.

_I can see you starting to break, _

"Grace. I know you don't want to talk but I need to-"

_I'll keep you live, if you show me the way_

The wolf stood up slowly and growled.

_Forever and ever the scars will remain, _

"I know your are suffering-"

_I'm falling apart_

"There is still hope! Alexander's still alive, we just need to go back! I know he is-"

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

"Grace, he's not there. The reptilian wolf ripped him apart. Even if he survived that, there's the toxin."

_God, help me I've come undone_

"He's immune!"

_Out of the light of the sun_

"You are being very optimistic. That's not a good thing."

_God help me I've come undone_

"Alexander cant be dead!"

_Out of the light of the sun_

"He is! Open your eyes and see that! He is dead and you're next if you don't stop this!"

_I can feel you falling away._

Kowalski was in the room in a few seconds, "Get out Hawk! I dont care if you are head of ACIS or not. Get out."

Hawk glared at the penguin, but for whatever reason, walked away.

_No longer the lost, no longer same_

"Grace, I'm so sorry. Really."

_I can see you starting to break, _

"Is it true?" Grace managed to say. "Is Alexander really gone?"

_I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way_

"I'm so sorry." Kowalski couldn't fight the tears, burning his eyes.

_Forever and ever, the scars will remain._

"Ok. Thats the straight answer. That's all I wanted."

The wolf laid down again, and was overcome by sobs instantly.

Grace succumbed to sleep soon. Her sleep was restless, just nightmare after nightmare. Some with Sarge, more with Akela, but most with Alexander.

_- I was drowning, more or less, actually, I was swimming but without needing to come up for air. A turtle swam around me. A giant turtle. I climbed up on the shell and waited to drown, the next instant, I was laying in a field, surrounded by various wildflowers. Alexander lay on his back next to me, he was talking about something, pointing at constellations, I couldn't hear what he was saying. But I was ok with that, he seemed so out of himself, not his usual sadistic, twisted self. I think I like that version better than the new Alexander. Then, the world went grey, we were on the roof, and Sarge had me pinned down. Alexander jumped over and threw Sarge to the ground. Sarge then threw Alexander over the roof. I raced to the edge, terrified. Sarge grabbed the base of my neck and I knew what was coming a half second before Sarge snapped my neck-_

Grace slammed into the floor, panting and struggling for breath.

_Give me a sign, _There's something buried in the words__

Skipper folded his flippers tighter around himself as he watched Grace slipping in and out of reality.

_Give me a sign, Your tears are adding to the flood_

Scout dropped a blanket on the penguin. "I thought you would be in here."

_Give me a sign, There's something buried in the words_

"She is so broken. Is this what happens when you lose everything?"

_Give me a sign, Your tears are adding to the flood_

"Sometimes. You are all she has left. And she thinks she is losing you too."

_Give me a sign, There's something buried in the words_

Skipper just watched Grace.

_Give me a sign, Your tears are adding to the flood_

"Just talk to her. Good night, Skipper." Scout pressed her nose against Skipper's cheek.

The husky walked out slowly. The door clicked behind her.

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_


	7. Grace: Remade

"Get out!" the wolf barked, lunging at doctor number 3.

Scout winced as Grace turned her attention to the rest of he room, pushing the bed over and then shredding paper.

Scout and Dave watched for 30 minutes until the brown wolf had worn herself out and collapsed on the floor, half hidden by debris.

"She's really not doing well. Is she?" Dave shook his head.

"No, she seems to be getting worse." the husky turned to a phone and pressed a button, "Send another doctor please. I am going in to talk to her."

"What if she kills you?"

"She will not, Dave."

"How can you be so sure?" the otter stepped over to the door.

"Call it women's intuition." Scout brushed past him.

Grace didn't move upon Scout's entrance.

"You ok?" Scout asked calmly.

"Just sittin around." Grace looked bored.

"You really messed this room up." the husky chuckled.

"When you're a monster you get praise and thanks for not behaving like a monster."

"Oh Grace, you aren't a monster." Scout walked closer to the wolf. "Just lost. And I promise, we will find Alexander. I'm sure he is safe."

Grace looked at Scout. "But Hawk said-"

"Are you going to listen to Hawk now? You never have in the past." Scout giggled again.

"Why are you here?" Grace sighed.

"Because, you are all I have left. I don't have Akela to protect and guess I just have a motherly instinct."

"All females have motherly instincts."

"And that instinct says to help someone when they are hurt. You are hurt Grace, let us help." Scout took another step towards Grace and the wolf shied

away.

"I don't need a doctor. I just want to go home."

"I know. How about I go get Marlene and you two can have a girls night?"

"Marlene is here?" that pricked Grace's ears up.

"Yeah, she did not want to let you go with Hawk alone. Sara wants to see you to. And Kowalski."

Grace smiled slightly, "Dang, Hawk. Did he have to bring the whole zoo?"

"Actually, yes. Most of the residents were like Marlene. They are worried about you, Grace. We all are."

Grace picked herself up and walked over to Scout, "Scout, I know you care and stuff, but why? I haven't ever done anything like this for you."

There was suddenly a commotion outside. Loud voices, a clattering of something to the floor.

"Scout!" Dave grabbed the receiver and used the speaker system in the room.

"Yes, Dave?" Scout said.

"We have a- well- hang on."

Dave opened the door just wide enough for him to slip in then shut it quickly behind him.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

Dave whispered something to Scout.

The husky looked to Grace and smiled painfully.

"What is happening?" Grace asked again.

"Someone is a little to used to being in control." Scout giggled.

"Tell me!" Grace grumbled.

"Grace, listen very carefully to me." Scout lowered her tone. "A group of rescuers has found Alexander. He is alive, but-"

"There's always a catch." Dave mumbled.

"But?" Grace said slowly.

"But he is hurt. He is going to be fine.

Grace laid down, "How bad is it?"

"Have you ever seen a rabbit after a dog mauls it?" Dave asked.

"Dave!" Scout hissed,

"She needs to hear it, Scout! From me or you. Doesn't matter. But Grace has been through Hell. The truth is something she deserves!"

Scout recoiled and paused. "Ok."

"No. Vegetarian. Can't say I have Dave." Grace was on her feet again.

"My sister brought home a rabbit when I was in middle school. It was torn up with huge holes, and long gashes. It had broken bones and we could see its bones through the wounds. Dad took us and it to the vet, he did all he could for it, but the poor thing was too far gone. I won't lie to you, Grace. I think you've been lied to enough. Alexander's condition reminded me of that day."

Grace looked at the ground, shocked. Trying not to picture Alexander as the torn up rabbit from Dave's story was like trying not to pick at an old scab. Futile.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Scout asked softly.

Grace shook her head, retreated to the far corner of the room and slowly laid down.

When she woke up, she was in a room, similar to a hotel room, small, but livable. She slowly explored before she got brave enough to look in the mirror.

Her fur had changed to a muddy brown. Blood stains stood out on her front legs, neck and chest. Her fur was rough looking, sticking straight up in some places and laying flat in others.

"I understand!" Skipper yelled at Hawk. "Why don't you get that?"

Hawk growled back, "Skipper, ACIS is where you are needed."

"I can't leave my team." the penguin snapped.

"Ahem." Grace stood at the top of the stairs. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, just trying to find some food."

Hawk and Skipper both looked at Grace, astonished.

"What? Am I not supposed to be out? I thought it didn't matter, the door was unlocked."

"As long as you have weekly sessions with the therapist, you are allowed to roam the building." Hawk said slowly.

"Ok. I'll let you finish now." the wolf turned around and walked away.

"She took a bath?" Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows. It's Grace. She is stronger then you think." Skipper waddled away. "Let's keep her out of Alexander's room. Ok?"

"No promises. It's Grace. She's stronger then you think." Hawk used Skipper's words against him.


	8. Square One

Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"I am just paranoid. There is no way that delusional wolf, Grace is coming after me."

"No way, boss." one of the lobsters answered.

"What is the damage count, Red One?"

"32. The Reptilian Wolf knocked out 3 ACIS agents."

"And they were?"

"Kyro Vance. Riley Sparrow, and Commander Lamardi."

"Hawk?" Blowhole chuckled. "How many did we lose?"

"Uh. 32 boss."

"None injured?"

"No, if they got ahold of someone, they killed."

"Which one had the highest blood count?"

"That would be-"

"Red One?" Blowhole turned around to look at his minion.

"Hello? Red One?"

"Dr. Blowhole. Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise."

The dolphin spun back around to see a calico husky standing on one of the control panels. A dead lobster at her feet.

"Who are you?"

"I thought you knew me."

"I have never seen you before in my life!" Blowhole backed away from the husky.

"Tsk. Tsk. You seemed to know me when you sent your reptilian wolf after my friends."

"Step into the light."

The husky did as told, her green eyes caught the light.

"Scout? No. You are supposed to be dead. The reptilian wolf killed you!"

"Wrong. The reptilian wolf attacked zoo animals. He killed Alexander. Now it's my turn."

Blowhole backed further away from Scout. "I didn't send him there. I swear."

"I don't believe you." a low hiss sounded behind the dolphin.

"Theres more?"Blowhole continued to move away from the pair.

"Kenadie, what were the injuries on our friend?" Scout was taking the lead and lying through her teeth.

"Blood loss, blunt force trama, broken bones, puncture wounds-" Kenadie smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Honest. Just don't hurt me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Scout jumped onto the table next to the dolphin.

"I seriously didn't send him there."

"My name is Kenadie Crane." the panther hissed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blowhole asked.

"Because I want it to be the last thing you ever learn." Kenadie tackled the dolphin.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Dr. Blowhole yelped.

"Kena!" Scout barked.

"The reptilian wolf left several weeks ago and I haven't seen him since. He took several lobsters with him and-"

Scout placed a well-powered kick to the dolphin's head and he fell unconscious.

"That is from Dave you stupid son of a bitch!" she growled.

"So, do we believe him?" Kenadie asked.

"He was not lying." Scout sighed. "So."

"So we're back to square one?"

Scout nodded.

_Back at ACIS_

Grace backed up and launched an attack. The training dummy collided with the wall and fell to the ground.

She stood there panting for a moment before Dave walked over.

"Hey, Grace. Nice work. Think you could teach me that move sometime?"

Grace tilted her head then shrugged, "I suppose so. It's not that hard. You just need to have balance and strength on your side."

"Something that never seems to be in my favor." Dave chuckled, "Since, well-"

"Yeah." Grace walked away slowly and focused on Another target

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Training seems to help a lot."

"Yeah," Dave picked up a knife off the weapons table and threw it in the general direction of the target. It stuck into the blue outside circle.

"Nice shot." Grace said from her new post on the top of the rock wall.

"How on earth did you get up there?" Dave chuckled.

"It's not hard. Balance and strength."

"Are those your favorite words or something?"

"No," Grace shook her head, "They are required for everything."

"Right, I don't see how balance effects knife throwing." Dave turned his attention back to the target. He threw two more knives before one buried itself to the hilt in the center white circle of the target.

The otter wheeled around to see Grace standing behind him.

"See? Balance. And strength." she smiled.

"How did you do that? You don't even have hands!"

"The same way I learned to flick a rubber band. Talent. I can also catch my tail in my mouth." Grace had her best poker face on.

"Really?" Dave laughed. "That's something I'd like to see."

Grace shrugged and started to spin in a circle.

"Grace? What in the name of Einstein are you doing?" Kowalski yelled.

Grace caught her tail and paused. "afe faid I coufnnt cafh my fail."

"What?" Kowalski looked at Dave who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

Grace dropped her tail. "Dave said I couldn't catch my tail."

"Oh... So you- anyways, have you seen Flora?"

Grace thought for a few seconds then nodded, "I bet she is in the labs."

"I'll take you down there." Dave said, standing up.

"Take me where?" Scout asked trotting in.

"Not you. Kowalski. To the lab." Dave smiled.

"Sure. Come on." Scout walked past.

Grace soon fell bored with being alone so she started back up to her room. Once in the safety she jumped up on the bed and laid down, staring at the door.

A knock came on the door after what felt like hours. Grace stood up and crossed to the door. Skipper stood there, silently.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"hi." Grace caught herself grumbling.

"Are you mad?"

"It's bad enough you left me for dead, but Alexander to? That's not right."

"So, you are mad?"

"A little bit slightly pissed, yes"

"Sorry."

Grace slammed the door shut.

"Grace! Come on! I am trying to apologize!"

"It's too late to apologize! You almost got Alexander killed and almost killed your team to!" Grace yelled through the door.

"Grace, please? I said I was sorry!"

"Hate is a strong word. So I really really really don't like you."

"Stop quoting music!"

Grace threw the door open, "I trusted you with my life, love, and laughter. All you brought me is death, hate, and sadness! And you want me to accept your apology?" her tone lowered, "You forgive Sarge, and I'll forgive you."

Skipper was still standing there, wide-eyed and shocked, when Grace slammed the door again.

**As always, review. Please. :D**


	9. Approaching Storm

Dave waited until the elevator stopped, then quickly stepped out of Kowalski's way. For good reason to, because the scientist squealed and ran into the lab like a school girl.

"Oh goodness, they sure like their science." Scout giggled. "Should we wait down here for them?" Dave chuckled, stepping off.

"Probably, Hawk might have my tail on a board if they blow something up." Scout followed him, "There's a waiting room down here. You up for a little TV?"

"Always." Dave shrugged allowed Scout to catch up. "Did Grace mean it? About balance and strength?"

"Yeah, once you find your center, it will be pretty difficult to fight you."

"Is it not now?"

Scout smiled at Dave."Whatever you say."

"Funny, Scout. Very funny."

The husky smiled, "I like to think so."

Dave chuckled.

_GRACE**_**

Grace walked through the garden. Some sort of rose bush grew to her left, and a small tree on her right.

"Well, Princess. How are you today?"

"Alexander?" Grace looked around. "Where are you?"

"Up here."

Grace let her eyes run up the tree to spot the monitor leaning causally against it. "Oh. I thought you were still in lockdown."

"Nah, I got bored so I left."

"And you came up here?" Grace watched him slowly climb down.

"Yeah, no one would ever think to look for a sadistic medic in a flower garden."

"True. I certainly wouldn't." Grace started to wind her way through the labyrinth of flowering plants.

"What are you looking for?" Alexander asked after a brief moment.

"I don't know. I guess I will see when I get there."

"Right." Alexander rushed after her fading form.

Grace stopped and laid down on the path. "I think we are here."

"Really?" Alexander stopped next to another rose bush. "What is with all the roses? Are they special to ACIS or something?"

"Actually, Hawk planted them all when he proposed to Deliah. Mani told him it was romantic. They were all supposed to be yellow."

"So was Kenadie."

Grace chuckled. "The soil just made them grow every color but yellow. Most are blood red. It's pretty creepy. Alexander?" When the wolf turned around, the lizard was gone. "Where did you go?"

A black rose fell down in front of her. Grace tilted her head and watched it for a few seconds. Alexander landed back in front of her.

"I brought you a flower."

Grace chuckled, "Why a black one?"

"Because, they are unusual. Rare. And here, there are lots. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Grace sat down and studied the rose. It was almost perfect. Except that some of the petals on one side were falling out. "No. ACIS thrives on standards. It all has to be uniform."

Grace met Alexander's eyes and froze.

"You ok?" he asked, puzzled at her sudden silence.

The wolf tilted her head, appearing confused. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Uh. Ok then. Are you feeling ok?"

"I think I need to go lay down." Grace pushed past him, and almost took out Amber and Skipper.

"Skipper." Grace said, stunned. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to show Amber the best place to train. But instead, I heard you two talking."

"Skipper, I-" Alexander tried to explain.

"Save it, solider. Get back to your quarters now. I will deal with you later!"

Alexander recoiled slightly, then walked slowly past Grace and Skipper.

"Skipper, you can't-"

"Why can't you just leave my team alone?" Skipper was suddenly very quiet.

"I-"

"You just leave him alone, Grace. He is a felon. And you are a cop."

"That shouldn't matter-"

"It does! How would it make ACIS look if Grace Rivera was seen up here with a CONVICTED killer? How would that make Hawk, or Mani, or me look?"

Grace lowered her head. The thunder started overhead.

"He doesn't care about you or anyone else, Grace." Amber added calmly.

"You don't know him like I do! He risked his life to save me! He does care you-"

A few drops of rain started to turn the concrete dark.

"No, Grace! Just drop it! There is nothing that you can say to make him love you!" Amber was yelling now.

Grace growled at Amber, flashing her teeth.

"Can you define psychopath?" Amber's eyes seemed to be on fire.

Grace sighed, lowering her stance."Someone incapable of feeling emotion." she muttered.

"Exactly. Get back to your room."

Grace retreated, slamming all the doors on her way, throwing as big a fit as possible.

Skipper sighed. "She is so-"

"She's Grace. Skipper. I've been telling you this since I met her." Amber exited, leaving Skipper alone to wait on the storm.

Alexander locked his door and ignored Skipper whenever he demanded entrance.

Grace destroyed her room again and fought the doctors trying to sedate her.

**_DAVE_**

Dave, Scout, Kowalski and Flora were beginning their journey back up to the main level for dinner.

"I'm telling you-" Kowalski continued his argument.

"Will you two be done by the time we start eating? I'm starving and you aren't helping." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Dave. Kowalski is just being difficult." Flora shot him a look.

"Please hurry, elevator." Scout pleaded. "Finally,"

Dave jumped on first then the others followed him.

"So, how do you think Grace is feeling today?" Flora said quietly.

"She was much better. I think it's doing her some good to be active again." Dave added, looking to Scout for assurance.

"Well, she caught her tail. She must be pretty happy." Scout giggled.

The elevator shuddered and stopped. The lights flickered then died.

"What the-" Dave's voice could be heard.

"I'm sure it's just a power shortage." Kowalski sighed. "Nothing major."

**_KENADIE_**

Kenadie pricked her ears up when she heard Hawk, Johnson, Amber, and Skipper enter the dinning hall.

Private and Sara stopped their game of go fish and watched intently.

"Hawk, I'm being serious. She is a full grown wolf, someone has to do something about her." Skipper demanded.

"Are you talking about Grace?" Sara asked sweetly.

"What's your point, you two are just wasting my time." Hawk grumbled.

"Yes, Sara. They are." Kenadie answered the small penguin.

"I don't have a problem with Grace." Private added, "She is really cool and the kids love her."

"Yeah because they all hear stories like Little Red Ridding Hood and are permanently scared of wolves."

"I like wolves." Private contradicted, "What about you Sara?"

"They used to scare me, Grace doesn't anymore though."

Rico snuck up beside Sara. "Ahooow!"

Sara and Private both jumped, but Kenadie remained unfazed.

"Nice try, Rico. But it's gonna take a lot more then that to scare me." Kenadie said lazily.

The lights suddenly went out.

"Like that?" Sara yelped, crashing into Kena.

"What happened?" the panther asked.

"The lights went out, Sara, honestly how childish are you?" Amber snapped.

"Amber, I said that." Kenadie growled.

The intercom clicked to life...

**Yay! More!**


	10. One Hour Twenty Minutes

"Attention, ACIS agents and guests. This is Cassius speaking." the voice began, "The building is now on mandatory lockdown. Until I get what I want, every 5 minutes, someone is this building will die. What do I want you ask? Simple. Bring me my genetic donors and you can all go free."

Scout looked at Flora and Kowalski, "What does he mean genetic donors?"

"A donor of genes. Like a parent." Flora replied.

"Oh."

The light bulbs suddenly clicked on for every one in the elevator.

"Grace and Alexander are in trouble!"

"We need to get out of this elevator!" Dave tapped the emergency open button several times rapidly.

"It's no use. Even if the door opens we will be trapped here. The elevator shaft won't allow us to get out." Kowalski began looking around.

"What about the hatch in the ceiling?" Dave asked.

The animals looked puzzled.

"All elevators have a door on top to escape out of." Dave explained, "There is a ladder and one can climb to safety, if they become stranded."

Scout put her front paws on the wall, "Worth a shot I guess."

Dave balanced himself on Scout's shoulders, next Kowalski helped Flora to the top.

"It's open!" Flora said excitedly.

Once Flora and Kowalski were safely through, it became apparent that Scout wouldn't be able to make it through the exit.

"You go ahead Dave. I will wait here. Go get help." Scout tried forcing the otter to go.

"I'm not leaving you here. If that freaky mutant comes, I want to be here." Dave was defiant.

"David, I will not argue with you! Get your tail out and up that ladder. Grace needs you more then I do." Scout growled.

"Well, she has Alexander, Rico and Madison on her side. You have you."

"True. But-"

"Go ahead, guys!" Dave yelled up to Kowalski and Flora, "I'm waiting here with Scout."

The calico dog looked at the otter and sighed. "Thank you."

**_GRACE****_**

Grace heard Cassius's announcement and ran towards the door. "Locked?" she slightly yelped. "The power's out."

She quickly searched for another exit and found the air vents. The metal cover was next to impossible to remove, but she managed.

The wolf squeezed into the vent, it was only about 18 inches tall and she could barely crawl through it.

She noticed a small sound coming towards her from the opposite end of the vent and slowed down considerably, not wanting to meet Cassius or a lobster in this confined space.

She stopped and took a small sniff of the air. Earth, trees and blood all met her nose at once. Whoever was headed towards her was definatly not a lobster, and the more Grace thought the more unlikely it seemed that Cassius would be in the tiny vent.

Grace turned a corner to her right, took 3 steps and ran right into the smell. She stumbled back and froze.

"Grace?"Alexander whispered, "I thought you were-"

"Cassius? Yeah I get that a lot." the wolf answered back.

A red light flashed on her left, Grace and Alexander both turned to see the final metal grate.

"Allow me." Alexander started towards the vent first and a few seconds later, the grate clattered to the ground.

Grace leaped out and stretched, "Sorry about running into you." she apologized, looking at the ground.

"It's fine. Not the first time, and probably won't be the last. Let's find the others and get out-"

A feminine scream pierced the air.

"Has it been 5 minutes already?" Alexander asked.

"What time is it?" Grace's mind was elsewhere.

"About 11:30. Who do you think it was?"

"Not an agent that's for sure." Grace shook her head. "They all go home at 9."

"Then-"

"Marlene." Grace burst out the door, took an immediate left and ran as fast as she could. Only to collide head on with Kowalski.

Grace rolled quickly to her feet and prepared to fight.

"Grace it's us!" Flora cried.

"What on earth is going on? Who screamed? Where's Scout?" Grace was panting insanely hard.

"With Dave, in the elevator." Kowalski sat up, rubbing his rib cage.

"Kowalski thought he saw a spider." Flora said.

"Grace, you idiot. You almost got yourself-" Alexander paused, looking at Kowalski, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just got hit by a truck!" Kowalski yelped.

"Drama queen." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Grace. His ribs could be broken because of your carelessness!" Alexander knelt next to the penguin, who winced when the monitor barely brushed his ribs.

"I hope your proud of yourself. His ribs are defiantly broken." Alexander helped Kowalski up. "Come on."

Kowalski's left wing went around Alexander's shoulder. And they began the painful, to watch and for Kowalski, journey to find Skipper.

**_SKIPPER_**

"If we all stay here then he can't pick us off." Skipper added.

"But we can't die here!" Amber snapped.

"Ok calm down. We need to get down to the basement and them out through the secret passage." Hawk said calmly. "Who are we missing?"

"Kowalski, Flora, Dave, Scout, Manfredi, Alexander, Grace, Kyro and Riley." Kenadie slowly named off.

"Riley went home. Kyro was in the hospital wing. He has probably already made it out by now." Johnson plugged in.

"Ok, so," Amber took one card for each of the members of the group left. 16 cards in total. "If Cassius takes one of us out every 5 minutes that only gives us...an hour and 20 minutes left."

"But Grace and Alexander are the ones he wants. So that's only an hour 10. Unless they already turned themselves in." Kenadie acknowledged.

"Grace would never-" Amber began to defend the wolf and stopped herself.

"If it meant we would live. She would." Skipper looked down, fear suddenly gripping him. Were Grace and Alexander so madly in love that they would die if they couldn't be together?

"Skippa? You don't think Grace would. Do you?" Private asked.

"No. Grace would want to talk about it first." Amber encouraged.

"Talk about what?" the wolf appeared at the top of the stairs, half carrying Kowalski.

"Grace! What happened?" Johnson took in Kowalski's state.

"We had a kinetic energy disagreement." Grace explained in science terms to confuse them.

Grace and Alexander slowly helped Kowalski down the stairs.

"They what?" Sara asked.

"They ran into each other." Kenadie stated.

"Oh."

"He's got a few broken ribs." Alexander sighed as Kowalski managed to lay down on the floor.

Hawk glared at Grace, "You should really be more careful."

Grace flattened her ears and whimpered. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"Why do you need me to kill you off when you are doing it yourself?"

The room's attention turned to the entry way. Cassius stood perfectly still in the door. His army of lobsters quickly flowing around him.

**OOOOooooo!**


	11. Black Rose

Skipper stumbled back.

Grace jumped forward, helping Kowalski to his feet. Then she got tired of waiting on him and picked him up.

The rest of the crew had taken cover behind the counter.

"We can wait them out." Cassius purred. "They have to come out sometime."

"We can take them." he said confidently as he and Grace got the injured Kowalski to safety.

"No." Grace shook her head. "Take the others and get out. I will distract him." her blue eyes flicked to Amber.

The silver penguin hated to leave Grace alone, but knew that she was only doing what she had to to save them

all.

"No, I won't leave you here with that monster!" Skipper half cried.

"I know your scared. I am too, but I would die a hundred times if it meant you were safe." Grace met Skipper's

gaze.

Skipper struggled to see how Grace wasn't crying.

Alexander moved closer to Grace, "I'm going with you. There is no way he can catch both of us then catch up to the others."

"You are so noble." Kenadie said sarcastically.

"Kenadie, don't." Amber threatened, the penguin looked at Grace and Alexander, and thought about all the

things that she could say about them, but instead she said the only thing she could make herself say, "Come home."

Alexander looked away, then sighed and took off.

Rico and Private helped Kowalski up, both saluting Grace. Flora, Sara, Madison, and Kenadie followed them out.

Grace lowered her head, letting her voice drop to barely audible, "Make sure. Make sure they know he's the hero."

Amber nodded, "You can tell them." she managed to say. "You are going to be here. And so is he. Because you can't-"

"Amber. Enough." Hawk said, "Go on, follow the others."

Amber took Skipper's wing and half dragged him out.

Grace leapt over the wall and took everything in.

Alexander had already wounded several lobsters, but was quickly being backed into a corner.

"Well, Grace. Are you ready to see Hell?" Cassius growled.

The wolf looked back at him. "That's a good question."

"Boys, let's finish this quickly."

Out of her peripheral vision, Grace saw the lobsters jump on Alexander.

She spun around and began attacking them, desperately trying to reach Alexander.

Cassius hissed and pressed his teeth into Grace's flank, dragging her off. Grace lashed out and caught him in the

front leg.

He yelped and let go of her.

"You inconsiderate monster. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Grace staggered up and backwards. She could feel the blood pouring out, her strength was running out. She backed into something. Without even looking, she knew what it was.

"I should keep you alive to see him die first, but it works the other way too."

Grace noticed that the lobsters held Alexander practically hostage where he would be able to see her die.

She repositioned her feet and reacted instantly. Flames shot out of the flamethrower, searing Cassius' face and

shoulders. He let out a cry of pain, lunged at Grace and made contact with her neck.

Grace twisted away and grabbed Alexander. She slipped in the hall and almost fell down. Now, she was bleeding from her neck, shoulder, and flank. And quickly fading.

"Grace stop, you will kill yourself."

She shook her head and stumbled backwards. Slowly losing her vision, Grace allowed Alexander to lead her into

a room.

He locked the door and collapsed next to her. They both laid there for a few minutes, until Grace's breathing

softened.

"Grace?" Alexander rolled over, "How are you?"

"Fine." Grace lied, "Just a little bruise."

Alexander felt around for a flashlight or anything to help him see. All he found was a glow stick. After breaking

the core, a bright yellow light flooded the room.

Grace's left flank was torn, about 5 inches of muscle was visible. The fur on her neck was matted around a deep puncture wound. Several scratches and minor burns covered the rest of her body. It took Alexander about 30 seconds to know that she was dying.

"I have a plan." he smiled.

**_SKIPPER_**

"I need to go back for them." Skipper demanded to Hawk.

"No." the older wolf snapped. "I am sending in SWAT. We need to get Scout and Dave safe-"

"What about Grace and Alexander? Don't their families deserve closure?" Amber yelled.

"Grace doesn't have family. And Alexander has never mentioned any." Skipper studied the ground.

"Oh, I didn't-" Amber looked back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She- yeah. It's fine." Skipper twitched slightly.

"We are going back for them." Kenadie stated.

**_CASSIUS_**

Cassius pawed at his face, trying to clear his vision. He whined. "Find them!"

The lobsters scurried off, hurrying around. Mostly to avoid his wrath.

Cassius shifted his weight and picked up a scent. Trees, earth and blood.

"Boss we found the wolf!" one of the lobsters yelled.

Cassius leapt up. Alexander threw all his weight into the reptilian wolf's side. The knife buried up to the hilt in his side.

Cassius easily threw him off and pinned him down.

"I hope you said good bye to your girlfriend. Because that is the last thing she will hear from you."

Kenadie's compact muscle mass was enough to pitch Cassius off balance and allow Hawk to pull Alexander to

safety.

"Get out of here, and save Grace." Hawk demanded.

Kenadie was barely a match for the reptilian wolf. She was smaller, more agile and used to the dark. But Cassius was simply striking blindly about, trying to land hits. It was working.

"Go!" Hawk yelled, pushing Alexander towards the door.

**_GRACE_**

Grace tried to push herself up, then fell back down.

The brown wolf watched the lobsters leave, she was slowly losing consciousness and quickly losing the will to live.

Alexander burst into the room, just as her mind started to shut down.

"Grace!" Alexander landed next to her. "Your going to be fine!"

"Your hurt." Grace noticed as small cut on his right shoulder.

"It's fine, already healing. See?" the cut vanished.

Grace smiled faintly and winced. She started panting heavily.

"You are going to be fine. I p-"

"Don't promise. You can't keep it." Grace whispered.

"Ok. But you are going back to Skipper. And Amber is going to be rude and Kowalski will stand up for you,

because you are his best science friend. And- and Private will ask you to go on an adventure or tell a story or stay with him when he has a nightmare."

Grace sighed, "Alexander, please stop. We both know I'm not going back."

The lobsters started banging on the door, trying to get in.

"Tell me how you met Skipper." Alexander attempted to keep Grace alive.

"I know why you picked that rose."

"Because it was imperfect and damaged. Nothing would have fixed that flower. Nothing in the world. Most would have ignored it and let it to die."

"Like me?"

"Yes Grace, like you."

Alexander felt her heartbeat fade and stop. "Grace? Grace? Grace?" he pressed his forehead against the scar on her shoulder. The only thing he could think of was the words to part of a song... 'Don't tell me if I'm dying cuz I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun, then maybe I should go'

Of all the things she could have said. Why the rose? Did it stand for how- "I will kill him for you. Promise."

Alexander set off with his new purpose.

**_DAVE_**

Dave kept pacing, the elevator was getting hot and Scout had already worn herself out by panicking.

"Do you think he caught them?"

"No. I am sure they are safe." Scout barely moved.

"What if-"

Scout jumped up and pressed her nose against Dave's.

The otter jumped back.

"You worry too much. Just live life. You never know when you will not wake up."

Dave thought about responding but at the same time, knew that once they got out, Scout would probably never speak to him again.

The elevator shuddered and slowly began to rise.

Scout and Dave prepared to face Cassius, but instead we greeted by Amber and Madison.

"Girls!" Dave jumped off, "Boy are we glad to see you!"

"Same here." Amber half smiled.

"I never want to get on another elevator in my life." Scout was very determined.

Everyone laughed, until Alexander walked around the corner, covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Amber asked.

"Grace. Cassius. I couldn't do anything. She wasn't strong enough." Alexander kept looking at the ground.

Amber's heart skipped a beat, she had yelled at Grace, less than an hour ago. And now, she was- what? Dead?

Dying? Captured?

"I know how to kill Cassius though. Get out of here as fast as you can. It will be bad." he turned and without another word, ran off.

Grace's last words ran through Amber's mind. _'He's the hero.'_


	12. Falling Through

Cassuis threw Alexander aside. "I will kill you just like I killed Grace. I hope you said goodbye to her."

Alexander punched Cassius in the nose. The monster wheeled back, allowing Alexander to scramble behind one of the pipes.

Cassius had given chase as soon as he had picked up Alexander's scent. The monitor had led the hybrid down the stairs and to the basement. Now, they were locked in a deadly game of cat and mouse.

Amber saw Cassius for a split second before the building shuddered.

"Amber, The building is going down!" Flora yelled.

"Go on, get the girls to safety." Amber ordered. "Alexander! We have to go!"

Alexander waved the comment away and ducked behind a pipe.

Amber could read his mind for a split second. _'Just go'_

Kenadie ran into Amber and stumbled back. "Amber, we have to-"

"Go, I've got to get Alexander out."

Kenadie looked at her then sighed, "Alright boss. Let's go."

Flora took a final look at Amber, saluted her and led Kenadie out.

Hawk took the imediate lead, half running half trotting. Madison and Sara behind him, Flora dragging Kenadie and Dave with Scout following behind.

One of the lights crashed to the ground, sending up a shower of sparks. Scout pushed Kenadie forward and allowed the light sparks to seperate her and Dave from the others.

"Go on ahead, We will find another way out." Dave assured them.

Scout turned down the hall and ran away from the others. She veered down a flight of stairs and hit a locked door at the bottom.

"Scout." Dave looked around for another way out.

"I know, Dave." the husky was obviously scared.

"Shouldn't there be a fire alarm or something?"

"No fire." Scout backed up. "Yet."

"We need to get out of here. Soon."

Scout turned and ran back up the stairs. She was greeted by a wave of lobsters.

"Dave? I Don't suppose you want to try out your new knife throwing skills?" Scout asked as she threw one lobster aside.

"Get me to the gym and I will." Dave tried to fight the lobsters off.

Scout wasn't as good a fighter as Grace due to the lack of training and overall muscle, and Dave was much smaller then Scout.

"Plan B." Scout faked to the left and broke right, hitting her top speed and vanishing around the corner. Dave jumped the lobster and raced after her.

A wall of smoke collided with them. Scout backed up, and lowered herself to the floor. She couldn't move as fast on her belly but would stay out of the smoke.

"New plan. Get as high up as possible and get under a table or something." Dave stated.

The building shook again, this time, ceiling tiles fell to the floor. Scout looked over at Dave, they both knew they were running out of time.

Scout stood up and pushed Dave in front of her. "The hospital is right up here."

"Wait, where are you going?" Dave watched Scout start the other way.

"I can not leave Alexander down there. Do not try to stop me David. I-"

"I understand." Dave said quickly, "You like to think that he at least tried to help Grace but Scout, you don't know him like I do-"

"It is not that, Grace would have risked everything to save him. I-"

"Akela risked everything to save Grace. She risked everything to save us. If you go back there, Cassius will kill you too, and they both will have died in vain. Do you want that?"

The building shook again, and more celing tiles crashed to the ground.

Scout froze, Dave knew he had hit home, and it hurt her more than any hit ever could.

Alexander found himself backed into a corner, stuck between a pipe and the concrete wall.

"Where are you going to go now?" Cassius hissed.

"Truthfully? I'm not sure." the monitor looked around for a few seconds.

"Time's up." the reptilian wolf lunged for Alexander.

Alexander closed his eyes and waited for the worst. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly. The reptilian wolf was pinned to the ground. A piece of pipe straight through him.

"Irony is a bitch." Alexander laughed slightly.

Hawk pulled Amber away from the building. "You can't go back in there!" he shouted.

"I have to!" she tried again to get away from him.

"Kenadie, take her!"

The panther twisted Amber to the ground and laid down on her. "Try moving and I'll rip you apart, don't think I won't."

"There's no logical reason the builing is still standing." Flora quickly deducted.

"What floors would be fatal to be on?" Hawk looked to her

"4 story building. 5 counting the basement. It's all under ground. The basement, 4th floor, 3rd, Second is survivable but you would have to be under something pretty sturdy. Top floor would most likely be ok." Kowalski added

"So everything from the gym down?" Private asked.

Everyone suddenly falls silent.

"Alexander was in the basement." Kenadie confirms their fears. "We lost Scout and Dave by the gym."

"They still have time. They will get out." Skipper said as calmly as he could.

"Kaboom?" Rico asked sadly.

Almost as if on cue, an explosion tore through the 4th floor.(Backwards, floor right above the basement) The building collapsed on itself, soon leaving nothing but a hole filled with debris.

"Kaboom." Hawk responded.

**Awww... :,( Everyone died... Well, Grace, Cassius, Alexander, Scout, and Dave. Am I the only one saddened by Cassius dying? I mean he had it coming but, you know... still sad... Review!**


	13. Debt Repaid

**I am really sad that Adrian (SamaratinToSin) can't read the rest of the story:,( She is a great author and I think pretty much everyone has PM with her and seen her...uh... unique... personality. She is everyone's favorite mentally disturbed female fanfiction author. The show must go on though.**

Scout slowly opened her eyes. The dust swirled in front of her. "Dave?"

"Scout, you ok?"

Scout looked around for Dave. She couldn't see much through the dust, just vauge shapes. "Where are you?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know."

"Well, don't move. I'm going to find you. Keep talking." Scout stood up slowly and hit her head on a board. "What is around you anything prominant?"

"Uh. Dust."

Scout resisted the urge to yell at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... There is a box. Like a first aid box."

Scout scrambled under part of the building, then over a supporting beam.

"I found a flashlight!" Dave shouted.

"Does it-" a light shot up about 5 feet to Scout's right. "Oh."

"There you are." Dave scrambled through the debris. "Let's find a way out of here."

Grace put her paws against the wall. The room she had stayed in wasn't hurt when the building fell, but the door was jammed shut. The wolf backed up and rammed against the wall, only to just fall to the ground. "Alexander?" she said quietly.

"Alexander." She said a bit louder.

Grace walked over to the shelf she found earlier. She tried pushing it closer to the door. It didn't move.

"Can't go over it." she dramatically rolled her eyes.

She backed up and ran at the shelf again, this time, it slowly tipped over and fell into the wall, putting a fair sized hole through the wall.

"Bingo." She scrambled up the makeshift ladder and jumped through the hole, only to fall on the debris outside the door.

"Skipper? Kowalski?" she slowly made her way through what was left of the hallway. "Amber? Hawk? Anybody?"

"Grace?"

The wolf spun around to see a beam of light. "Dave?"

"Why aren't you dead? Alexander said you were dead." the otter quickly demanded.

"I knew we wouldn't get everyone out if they were looking for me. I also knew that Cassius had planted a bomb. Alexander came up with the plan. He couldn't beat Cassius with the others around, so we had to get them out and the only way to do that where they wouldn't go looking for me was-"

"Fake death?" Scout growled.

"Well, when you- Where's Alexander?" Grace turned to make eye contact with them.

"He was in the basement when the building started falling. Well, he was in the kitchen, then the floor collapsed and he was in the basement." Dave sighed.

"Dave!" Scout hissed.

"The truth Scout."he rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Scout watched Grace start to leave. 

"I have to save him. I don't like owing people." Grace looked down.

"Do you really owe him through? He saved you when Cassius tried to eat you. Then you killed Emilia to keep him out of jail. He broke you out and you let him kill that's not even I don't know what is." Dave tried to talk reason into her.

"She didn't do anything to-" Scout added.

"Alright, you guys win. I got us captured. It was my fault. Dr. Blowhole had Alexander-" Grace shook her head, trying to focus. "He needed Alexander's DNA for the reptilian wolf. I could have just left and saved myself, but I saved Alexander. We were even way before he rescued me. I won't ever stop owing him but this is my last chance. You should just get back to Skipper. He's probably worried."

"Grace." Scout stepped forward. "I know how you feel. Even though it wouldn't have mattered I feel like I owe you for Akela. You go find him, we will get out."

"Scout, I'm not-" Dave stopped himself, "You are right. We all owe you Grace. For something. Come on Scout."

_You disappear with all your good intentions  
>And all I am is all I could not mention<br>_

Grace jumped over part of the wall. She slid down a section of floor and landed in the kitchen. It was relatively not destroyed. Except the floor was caved in.

"Alexander!" Grace yelled. "Are you down here?"

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
>And who will give me comfort when it's cold<em>

Silence greeted her, so she stepped out on a beam and began crossing the kitchen, looking for any signs of life.

_She took a plane to somewhere out in space  
>To start a life and maybe change the world<br>See I never meant for you to have to crawl  
><em> 

"Alexander?" Grace noticed a large dark shape in the corner. "Please answer me."

_No I never meant to let you go at all  
>Oh, no<br>Oh, no  
><em> 

Grace sat down and kept her eyes trained on the corner, waiting for any movement.

_Don't ever say goodbye  
>See my head aches from all this thinkin'<br>Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'  
><em> 

After what felt like hours, Grace stood up slowly and started to leave.

_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay  
>These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away<em>

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go."

Grace looked over the edge of the beam and spotted a black rose, laying perfectly on top of the dust.

_Who will bring me flowers when it's over  
>And who will give me comfort when it's cold<em>

"Alexander? Where are you!" Grace stopped trying to fight the tears. "Please?"

_Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in  
>And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins<em>

"Grace?"

The wolf spun around. "Alexander? You're ok!"

"Sort of, are you?"

"Never better." she smiled.

_Oh, no  
>Oh no Don't ever say goodbye<br>_"Are you crying?"

"No, the dust just irritates my eyes."

"Right, I'm sure. Let's get out of here."

"Gladly."

_I'm only human  
>I said I'm only human<br>_

"Scout!" Hawk bounded forward, "Where's-"

"Grace went after Alexander. She's ok." Dave answered Hawk's question before he had even asked it.

There was a collective silence and everyone's mixed reactions, some were slow to register what Dave had just said, others picked up right away. 'Grace is alive,' What Skipper thought to be about 30 minutes passed before Grace and Alexander appeared on the far side of the building. They were both safe.

Grace collapsed on the grass. "We are back where we started."

"Huh?" Alexander laid down next to her, "What do you mean?"

"Wait for it." Grace closed her eyes.

Alexander gave Grace the best confused look he could come up with. He noticed the lightning flash in the distance, and it started raining.

"Oh. It's raining." he sighed. "Great. Saves time later huh?"

Grace looked over at Alexander and laughed.

"What now?" he tilted his head.

Grace shrugged, "You tell me." she rolled over and pushed herself up.

"Grace!" Private tackled the wolf, "You're ok! I'm so glad!"

"I can tell." Grace coughed, "Private, you are suffocating me."

"Sorry." he jumped back, "I'm just so happy that you are safe!"

"Yeah," Grace looked to her side, "Me too."

**There is only one more chapter! :/ Song used was: Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory**


	14. Parting Ways

**Last chapter sorry it's taken so long. I went on vacatoin and my younger brother threw my laptop in the ocean. I lost everything.**

"You're a hero." he said. "You deserve your moment."

"No." she fought the tears, "I don't deserve anything."

Kowalski sighed. "I think you do."

"But no one else does." Grace snapped.

"Grace that's-"

"Kowalski. They died to save me, and in the end I'm just a lost cause."

"How many are really dead?" Kowalski rolled his eyes. "3. and two of them actually tried to kill you."

"You aren't-" Grace turned to look at the penguin.

"Kowalski." Amber entered the room, "Uhm- Flora was- looking for you. It's some sciencey thing- and I'm not- you know- just go find Flora."

Kowalski gave Grace one last look, and left to go find Flora.

"Flora's not really looking for him is she?" Grace flicked her right ear.

"No. Listen, Grace. I don't know where I stand with you, but I just wanted to tell you that you are, despite popular belief, a decent friend. I couldn't see it before, but, anyone that goes towards a vicious monster just to save someone they don't care about is alright in my book."

"I care about Skipper. And Skipper either cares about you or is a really good actor. And he's a really bad liar." Grace said with a straight face. "Are you really giving me the 'we are going to be friends' speech?"

"Fine, be that way. But, before you make any decisions, hear this. Kenadie was sent here to send the boys on a retrival mission. For Akela."

"What?"

"Akela's alive Grace. He's living with some old folks on Coney Island."

Grace stood there, dumbfounded. "Did you say- No. Akela's dead. He fell off the roof and into the water. I saw him."

Amber shook her head and half-smiled. "No he's not. He's alive and Skipper and I are taking our teams to go find him. And bring him home."

Grace tackled Amber, "That's the best thing I've heard in months!"

The wolf jumed over Amber and ran out in the hall.

"Uhm. You're welcome?"Amber said, confused.

"So, Kenadie told Scout?" Dave asked.

"I'm assuming. She ran outside very extaticly and it made me want to go hit something."

The otter paused and gave Alexander a quizical look.

"What? I can only take so much happiness in one day."

"Let me guess. Your quotient for the day has been reached?" Dave responded sarcastically.

"My quotient for the month has been reached."

A flash of light brown slammed into the boys.

"Kowalski was right! It is like being hit by a truck!" Dave rubbed his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexander grumbled.

"Akela's alive!" Grace smiled.

"Yeah, we know. Damn dog. You should seriously look into a good diet." Dave scrambled up.

"Isn't it great!" the wolf couldn't make herself stop smiling.

"Yeah. Sure." Dave kept rubbing his head. "I think you gave me a concusion."

"Wait." Alexander chimed in, "You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah. I have to be there."

"Why can't you just-"

"Alexander, you don't act happy."

"He's met his happiness quotient of the month." Dave mumbled and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"Will you get off me?" Alexander didn't wait for Grace's answer, just pushed her off.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexander snapped back.

"You don't?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" Grace moved in front of him.

"Fine. You want so bad to know what's wrong? It's you. You had to come back. You had to go back in there knowing I could have been dead."

"That's just what I do. I'm sorry for caring."

Alexander shook his head, "Why couldn't you have just stayed dead?"

"Well tell me how you really feel." Grace felt her anger rise. "You call me bi-polar. But really, one second you're begging for my attention and the next you tell me you hate me and wish I was dead."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Why did you help me escape from jail then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Grace spun around and ran off. She wasn't sure where she was going. Only that she wanted out.

Scout nudged the door open and slowly looked around.

"Dave? Get off my couch."

"Grace ran into me." Dave mumbled half asleep

"Well, I am sorry. But still. Please get up."

The otter rolled off the couch. "So, you think Hawk'll let them try to remake Cassius?"

Scout paused. "I hope not. This nightmare is over. I do not want to go through any of this again. Ever."

"Same." Dave answered solomly.

"Cheer up. You were right. Akela's alive. Grace has been pardoned and-"

"I was right? About what?"

_"Maybe it's that first hint of danger. Or that one special thrill.-"_

Kenadie slowly plopped down in her exhibit, happy to be back in the zoo. Kyro flew over to her shoulder.

_"But once someone has that sense of danger or ugentcy implanted in their brain.-"_

Skipper motioned silently to a house on the beach. Amber lead her girls around to the front and spotted Akela first.

_"No matter where they go, it follows them around, like a ghost."_

Manfredi crossed his flippers over his chest, supervising Project: Ultimate Weapon. Cassius II wasn't his idea, he warned against it. If something went wrong, the whole human race was at risk.

_"They take resolution in the fact that nothing is promised, everything is a gift."_

Grace paced the floor slowly. She caught her breath and slowly pushed the door open. The cameras started flashing instantly.

_"It's not by chance that something happens, more like fate."_

Alexander watched a spider climb up the zoo wall and disappear from veiw. He heard a dog bark and police sirens soon after.

"But something, somehow, happens. and they never stop." Scout finished.

"Once an agent, always an agent." Dave sighed.

**There's the end. :)**


End file.
